


Altar of Heaven

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Laat Haar Gaan [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, sekuel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menjaga adik hanya sampai Ayah dan Ibu pulang tidak akan sesusah yang kaubayangkan, Lovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar of Heaven

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Character, Pairing** : chibi!Romano, parents!Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : Family,  **Rating** : K.  **Other notes** : family!AU, sequel to Laat Haar Gaan.

_(Menjaga adik hanya sampai Ayah dan Ibu pulang tidak akan sesusah yang kaubayangkan, Lovi.)_

* * *

Lovino awalnya berpura-pura tidak tahu Antonio sudah menunggu dan memandanginya dari bingkai pintu. Dia sibuk menyalin huruf demi huruf dari buku yang lebih besar ke buku catatannya. Belajar menulis memang menyenangkan, baginya yang baru memulai hal ini ...

... tapi tidak jika sembari dipandangi dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan dari ayahnya sendiri.

Biasanya, senyuman Antonio yang seperti itu— _Lovino sempat meliriknya sedikit secara diam-diam_ —bisa berarti hal yang menyebalkan. Disuruh membantu mencuci mobil, misalnya. Atau menyiram kebun belakang di saat sore sedang panas-panasnya. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, ikut mengepel teras.

Tetapi ketika Bella datang dan memanggil-manggil namanya, "Lovi, Lovi Sayang~" dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh.

_Dasar anak mama._

Lovino mendongak. Antonio dan Bella berdiri di sampingnya. Bella pun membungkuk dan kepala mereka berdua setara. "Sayang, boleh minta tolong? Untuk ... yah, paling lama satu jam saja. Boleh, ya?"

"Apa?" Lovino lantas menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jaga Arcelia sementara kami pergi berdua, boleh? Bibi yang biasa menjaganya tidak bisa datang hari ini, dia sedang sakit. Boleh, 'kan?"

Lovino terdiam. Oh, anak kecil. Ralat, ralat. Adik kecil(-nya). Lovino membayangkan soal popok yang kotor dan tangisan bayi. Dia memang suka mencium Arcelia dan mencandai anak itu. Tetapi menjaganya ... Bella dan Antonio belum pernah menyerahkan tugas itu padanya.

 _Tuhan tolong, tolong, semoga 'Celia cuma tidur saja. Tidur saja. Sampai nanti mereka berdua pulang._ Lovino memandang ayah dan ibunya bergantian. "Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Kami diundang ke acara pernikahan teman Ibu. Arcelia sedang tidur nyenyak dan kami tidak ingin membangunkannya. Dia perlu istirahat, tadi malam ia terjaga sampai pukul dua. Ya, Ya, Lovi Sayang, boleh?" Bella menjelaskan sambil mengacak rambut Lovino lembut.

"Teman Ibu yang mana?"

Antonio tertawa kecil. Dengan begitu mudahnya rasa penasaran Bella merasuk ke kepribadian Lovino. Hubungan darah memang tidak ada, tetapi ternyata hal seperti ini tidak mustahil terjadi. "Mei, yang sering memberimu cokelat yang enak. Dia menikah dengan Kiku, orang yang pernah memberimu  _game console_  yang keren itu."

Lovino menggerutu pelan. Bella sering lupa waktu kalau bersama teman-temannya, belum lagi seandainya Antonio juga bertemu dengan temannya di sana. Lovino menaruh pensilnya, lalu akhirnya menghadap mereka sepenuhnya. "Asalkan kalian bawakan aku brownies nanti saat pulang," bibirnya pun mengerucut.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kami akan membelikannya walaupun tidak kauminta."

Antonio mengelus kepala Lovino sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar.

Sebelum pergi pun, Bella menengok lagi ke kamar Lovino dan berkata, "Kau sudah tahu caranya membuat susu, 'kan? Dan soal popok kotor, jangan khawatir, buanglah di tempat yang biasanya Ibu jelaskan. Soal menggantinya, tidak susah, tentu saja, karena itu seperti celana. Oke, kami pergi dulu, ya! Hati-hati dan segera saja telepon kami kalau ada sesuatu yang menyusahkanmu. Belajarlah di kamar kami dan temani Arcelia di sana."

Lovino memanjat meja kecil di tepian jendela kamarnya dan memperhatikan mobil ayahnya meninggalkan garasi, dan hilang dari pandangan dengan lamat-lamat. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu menutup semua bukunya, juga membawa serta alat tulisnya ke kamar ayah dan ibunya.

Dia meletakkan semuanya di atas meja di samping kanvas milik ayahnya. Dia menengok tempat tidur kecil di samping ranjang besar. Arcelia masih pulas tidurnya. Memeluk boneka rusa kecil yang dulu milik Lovino. Sesuatu yang dulu dengan sukarela dia berikan ketika Arcelia sudah boleh dibawa pulang dari rumah sakit.

Lovino akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dengan tenang.

Tidak sampai akhirnya Arcelia terbangun.

... Dan menangis.

Lovino berpaling ke arah tempat tidur Arcelia.  _Ini gawat_. Dia segera melompat dari kursi dan membuka sisi samping dari tempat tidur itu. Lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur. "Ssssh ... ssh ..."

Arcelia menggeliat dan meninju-ninjukan tangannya ke udara. Lovino mencoba mencium keningnya tetapi Arcelia malah tanpa sengaja memukul wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan. "Ouch!" Lovino mulai berpikir cepat dan—oh, ya! Susu! Dia segera lari dari sana, tetapi kemudian kembali lagi karena dia lupa menutup pagar tempat tidur itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti Arcelia jatuh? Lantas dia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru.

Lovino ke dapur dan menakar susu sesuai yang pernah Bella katakan, dan yang sering ia perhatikan dari Bella setiap pagi. Dia mengocok botolnya dengan terburu-buru—"Ouh, sial!" dia tidak menutup botolnya dengan rapat dan isinya membasahi tangannya.

Terpaksa dia menambahkan lagi air panas berikut susu bubuknya.

Lovino kembali dan ia merasa suara tangis Arcelia malah semakin nyaring. Dia suka bayi, tapi tidak dengan tangis mereka!  _Berisik, berisik, berisik_ , sumpah Lovino sambil mendekatkan ujung botol itu ke mulut Arcelia. Berharap cara pertamanya adalah yang terbaik dan akan mendiamkan Arcelia sampai ayah dan ibunya pulang.

Ayolah, ini baru lima belas menit, Lovino. Kaupunya waktu entah berapa jam lagi.

Arcelia bisa diam namun tangannya tak berhenti bergerak-gerak di udara. Beberapa kali nyaris mengenai wajah Lovino yang berusaha sabar meminumkan susu untuknya.

"'Celia, berhentilah!"

Mendengar nada yang tak menyenangkan itu kening Arcelia mengernyit seolah mengerti. Dia mulai mencoba melepaskan botol susu dari mulutnya dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berteriak lagi. Dengan refleks Lovino mulai (sedikit) memaksanya untuk minum lagi dan ber-ssshh ria lagi. Juga mengelus kepala adiknya.

Botol itu akhirnya kosong. Mata Arcelia mulai berat. Lovino bisa mengembuskan napas lega.

Ia pun meninggalkan tempat tidur kecil tersebut. Meletakkan botol tadi sembarangan di atas nakas.

Dia jadi kehilangan hasratnya untuk mengerjakan PR. Paling tidak untuk setengah jam ke depan. Dia berkeliling kamar, memperhatikan beberapa lukisan buatan Antonio yang dipajang di tembok tak jauh dari tempat tidur Arcelia.

Bella tidak mau membiarkan Arcelia tidur di kamar yang berbeda, walau hanya berbatas tembok dengan tempat tidurnya. Hati kecil Lovino bertanya, apakah Bella masih takut pada seseorang yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu mengambil Arcelia—seperti yang Bella takutkan pada mendiang Cecilia dulu? Atau mungkin mereka hanya tidak ingin jauh-jauh? Lovino kadang-kadang sulit memahami pikiran orang dewasa.

Dia berhenti di depan lukisan pemandangan buatan Antonio—

— _ah_ , lebih sulit memahami pemikiran bayi, sepertinya.

Lovino menggeram, menutup telinganya, mendengus. "'Celiaaaa!"

Yang ada, tangis Arcelia semakin nyaring.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah akan tidur? Kenapa sekarang menangis lagi? Mau minum lagi? Kau 'kan kecil, masa harus dua botol sekali minum? Nanti perutmu meledak!"

Tangan Arcelia menggapai-gapai ke udara kosong. Kakinya melonjak-lonjak tak sabar. Ketika perhatian Lovino sampai ke sana, barulah dia mengerti.

"Oh, tidak ..."

Popoknya pasti kotor. Lovino beteriak lalu meringis. "Kenapa harus sekaraaaang?!"

Dia pun berlari ke tempat tidur ayah dan ibunya. Ada scarf Bella yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di sudut, terlipat rapi di samping bantal. Lalu diikatkannya benda itu ke depan hidung serta mulutnya. Kembali pada Arcelia, dia dengan tangan yang sangat ragu bergeraknya, menarik popok itu. Wajahnya mengerut kesal sekaligus jijik. Dia menutup mata ketika berhasil melepaskannya. Lantas segera berlari ke toilet di ujung kamar dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke dalam tempat sampah, tanpa melihatnya dengan benar dan memedulikan apa-apa lagi.

Dia membongkar lemari untuk menemukan popok baru. Ketika mendapatkannya, dia singgah sebentar di meja untuk menjemput selembar tisu basah. Oh, tidak, tidak—dua saja, ketika dia sadar bahwa tadi popoknya benar-benar kotor.

Lovino tidak bisa langsung membersihkannya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana Bella atau Antonio membersihkan Arcelia.

Anak laki-laki itu kebingungan cukup lama.

Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting dicoba! Nanti dia bisa melapor pada Bella soal ini dan membiarkan Bella membereskan hal yang kurang bersih dan rapi.  _Mereka harus cepat pulang!_

Lovino mencoba melakukannya selembut yang ia bisa. Ia agak takut ketika harus mengangkat kedua kaki Arcelia dan membersihkan bagian belakang ... tetapi—bertepuktanganlah—anak ini sukses. Berikut memasangkan popok baru untuk adiknya.

Arcelia mulai tenang, namun tidak mengantuk. Dia berusaha untuk membalik tubuhnya sendiri. Tengkurap di atas bantal. Lovino berinisiatif untuk mengambil mainan dari peti merah muda di bawah tempat tidur. Dibawakannya beberapa untuk Arcelia.

Adiknya mulai teralihkan dengan mainan-mainan itu. Lovino mundur, menutup pintu, lalu kembali ke meja. Tiba-tiba saja hasrat untuk menyelesaikan PR berkumpul di benaknya.

Setidaknya, sebelum Arcelia meminta sesuatu lagi, dia harus menyelesaikan kewajibannya sendiri, pikirnya.

.

Benar saja. Ketika sampai pada baris terakhir barisan kata yang harus dia selesaikan, Arcelia mulai bersuara yang aneh-aneh lagi. Lovino menutup wajahnya.  _Tolong, jangan lagi_. Dia memalingkan wajah.

Si mungil itu duduk dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan menggapai-gapai ke arah Lovino. Mereka berpandangan, dan Arcelia semakin sering menggerakkan tangannya ke arah sang kakak.

"Kaumau main bersamaku?"

"Ta!"

"Tsk. Tunggu. Sudah bagian terakhir, nih. Sebentar lagi," dia kembali ke bukunya.

"Taaaa!"

"Iya, sabar!"

"Taa, ta, taaa!" tangan Arcelia memukul-mukul tempat tidur. Dia mengambil mainannya dan menggerakannya sampai terdengar bunyi gemerincing yang begitu berisik.

"Sebentar! Aku sedang mengerjakan sisanya, nih!" Lovino membentak sambil berpaling.

Bibir Arcelia langsung menutup rapat. Pipinya menggembung dan merah. Lovino panik dan langsung melompat dari kursi. Segera dibukanya pagar tempat tidur adiknya dan duduk lalu memainkan bola warna-warni di depan wajah Arcelia. "Nih, nih, oke, aku sudah menemanimu, ya? Iya, aku akan melupakan PR-ku dulu."

Lovino mencari cara agar adiknya bisa tertawa. Diambilnya boneka rusa kecil di samping bantal. Ditaruhnya di atas bola gemerincing itu. Dibuatnya bergerak-gerak, seolah rusa itu menunggangi bola dan bola itu berbunyi-bunyi ketika diputar di atas tempat tidur.

Iya, iya, Lovino sendiri tahu itu garing. Dia sudah siap dengan cara lain jika dua detik lagi Arcelia tidak tertawa.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak garing untuk si kecil. Dia tertawa dan mengambil alih rusa itu, berikut bolanya, untuk menirukan apa yang Lovino lakukan. Menggerakkannya. Beberapa kali rusanya jatuh dari bolanya, namun ia malah terkekeh.

Perlahan-lahan, Lovino tersenyum.

Oke, satu tugas selesai. Saatnya mencari mainan lain sampai Arcelia mengantuk dan ... semuanya akan beres.

Dia turun dan mencari benda lain lagi di dalam peti.

"Ta, ta!"

Lovino mendongak. "Apa?"

Arcelia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Lovino. Jari-jarinya digerakkan.

Lovino memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Taaa!"

"Apa?"

"Ta!"

Kening Lovino mengerut. "Tangan?"

"Ta, ta, taaa, ta."

"Iya, ini tangan," dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Arcelia. Tangan mereka berdekatan, lalu dia memutuskan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan adiknya.

Lembut dan hangat. Lovino mengelusnya. Duh, nyaman sekali.

"Taaaa, ta!"

Lovino tercekat. Dia merasa diancam balik.

Tunggu. Biasanya, kalau Arcelia seperti ini ... Bella ... Lovino mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Oh.

Lovino menggaruk pipinya dengan grogi. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia menjatuhkan Arcelia?

" _Hei, anak ayah yang kuat dan hebat!"_

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kata-kata Antonio. Dia sering mengucapkan itu ketika pulang dari kantor, ketika Lovino menyambutnya di bandara, atau saat Lovino baru selesai melakukan pekerjaan yang berat untuk ukuran anak usia tujuh tahun.

Malu pada Antonio jika tidak bisa melakukannya! Antonio pasti akan mengatainya dan menertawakannya atau—ah, sial, sial. Lovino tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Dan ia pun mencoba mengangkat Arcelia.

"Ugggh ... kau berat sekali, 'Celia! Makanya jangan banyak-banyak minum susu," dia mendekap adiknya erat-erat di dadanya. "Jauh lebih berat daripada saat terakhir kali aku menggendongmu!"

Lovino terdiam sesaat.

Tunggu. Kapan dia terakhir kali melakukannya? Kalau tidak salah saat Arcelia baru datang dari rumah sakit. Entah sudah berapa bulan, Lovino tak bisa menghitung ataupun mengingatnya. Pantas saja.

"Ta, ta, taa!" lalu Arcelia terkekeh.

Lovino menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menggoyangkan tubuh kecil itu, lalu menengok wajahnya. Arcelia tertawa padanya. Pipinya gembil dan merah, bibirnya basah serta berisi, dan rambut berombak pirangnya berayun-ayun. Matanya persis ayahnya dan cara dia tertawa benar-benar mengingatkan Lovino pada cara Antonio tergelak apalagi ketika dirinya baru saja berbuat konyol.

_Sial, kau lucu sekali ..._

"Taa, pa, ma, taa!"

Lovino baru mendengar kata-kata itu. He, dia baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata baru—Lovino berteriak girang dalam hati.

Lovino membawa Arcelia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kamar. Dia mendekati salah satu lukisan.

"'Celia, 'Celia. Ini buatan Ayah. Lihat. Lihat. Heeei~"

"Taaa~" dia berbicara tapi tidak mau menoleh.

Lovino menggerutu. Lantas membawanya mendekati satu pot kecil bunga merah di ujung kamar. Ketika Arcelia melihatnya, dia mencoba menyentuhnya. Lovino sedikit menurunkan tubuh Arcelia.

"Ta!" anak itu menariknya.

"Heeei, jangan ditarik!"

Arcelia tak peduli. Semakin keras dia melakukannya.

"'Celia—"

"Ta!" dia berhasil mencabut satu poppy buatan itu, namun potnya jatuh dan beberapa bunga berhamburan.

"Tuh, 'kan, baru saja aku mau memperingatkanmu!"

Melihat pot yang bergulung di lantai dan bunga yang tersebar, juga teguran Lovino, dia terdiam dan memandangi waspada. Matanya sedikit membelalak. Lovino menangkap isyarat tak baik.

"A—tidak, tidak, aku tidak marah padamu," Lovino berjongkok. Mengambil bunga-bunga, meraih potnya sambil mempertahankan Arcelia di tangan yang lain, lalu menyatukannya kembali. Melakukan semuanya dengan satu tangan cukup menyiksa. Untung saja potnya plastik. Atau, akan ada kekacauan yang dapat dipastikan membuat Lovino menelepon Bella atau Antonio.

Lovino hanya membawa adiknya berkeliling ruangan tanpa sesuatu yang berarti. Lama kelamaan, dia merasa butuh tidur siang. Kepala Arcelia juga sudah jatuh di bahunya dan terasa berat. Ditengoknya—benar saja. Anak itu tidur.

Tempat paling dekat adalah tempat tidur orangtuanya. Dia langsung merebahkan diri di sana—pelan-pelan—dengan Arcelia masih berada di rangkulannya.

Arcelia masih menggenggam poppy, dia perhatikan.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, dia menjawil-jawil pipi Arcelia. Empuk dan lembut. Seperti kue, pikir Lovino.

Oh, kue. Ya, brownies. Mungkin ketika dia bangun nanti, Antonio dan Bella telah pulang dan membawakan benda itu.

Lovino belum mau memejamkan matanya. Memandangi Arcelia memanggil memorinya yang lain.

"Hei, 'Celia. Besarlah jadi perempuan yang keren. Dan hebat. Jangan pergi dari Ayah dan Ibu ... dan aku terlalu cepat. Jangan seperti kakakmu, Cecilia. Ya?"

Satu kali Lovino menyapukan jarinya di pipi Arcelia.

"Kau adalah harapan mereka. Kau membantu menyembuhkan Ibu. Kau membuat Ayah semakin bahagia. Jangan pernah mengecewakan mereka dan membuat mereka marah. Mengerti?"

Lovino mencium kening Arcelia.

Mungkin juga, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk tidur.

Kedua tangan Arcelia dia taruh di antara tubuh mereka. Ujung kelopak poppy menyentuh dagu Lovino. Dan tangannya sendiri, dia gunakan untuk memeluk punggung Arcelia.

"Selamat tidur, 'Celia. Jangan bermimpi buruk lalu menangis saat bangun, ya."

Mata Lovino pun terasa semakin berat.

* * *

"Kami pulang! Lovi~ 'Lia~" Bella menaiki tangga. "Lovi~ apa 'Lia baik-baik saja?"

Antonio mendahului Bella. Kadang-kadang ia memang parno.

Yang ia temukan, syukurlah bukan hal yang bukan-bukan—alih, alih, membuatnya memekik, "Bella! Bella! Astaga, lihat itu—bo-bolehkah aku berteriak?"

"Apa?! Kenapa?" Bella lekas-lekas berlari kepada Antonio yang berada di ambang pintu kamar mereka—dia sudah hampir panik namun ketika melihat apa yang ditunjuk Antonio, ia yang lebih dulu memekik gemas.

"Anak-anakku lucu sekali ..." Antonio meringis, setengah berbisik, saat mendekati keduanya.

Bella tak buang-buang waktu. Ponselnya keluar dari persembunyian dan segera ia gunakan untuk mengabadikan itu.

Lovino masih memeluk Arcelia, dengan bunga merah di tengah-tengah mereka. Mata terpejam damai dan bibir sedikit terbuka mengembuskan napas beritme teratur.

Antonio merangkul bahu Bella, "Aku bersyukur aku adalah seorang ayah. Terima kasih sudah membuatku jadi ayah."

Bella mengerling. "Dan terima kasih sudah membuatku jadi ibu yang sebenarnya. Dan membantuku melewati semuanya."

**end.**

* * *

**trivia** :

1) poppy disebut-sebut sebagai bunga nasional belgium oleh dunia internasional, tapi sebenarnya, beberapa sumber bilang mereka nggak punya bunga nasional, wwwww  
2)  _Arcelia_  =  **altar of heaven** / treasure (nama berbahasa spanyol)  
3) arcelia mungkin ... oc!malta. tau negara malta, kan? sebuah republik kepulauan di laut Mediterania. awalnya mau bikin dia sebagai oc!san marino tapi entah kenapa feeling ini lebih sreg kalo dia itu oc!malta kkkkk

.

A/N: spesial buat rindang yang sudah bantuin aku ehe semoga makin sayang sama lovino-nya ya kyihihihihihihi xoxo walaupun ini kayaknya rush banget dan puendeeek abis semoga tetep bisa diterima, ya ;_; yah walaupun kayaknya ngga bisa ngebayar bantuan kamu ke aku tapi semoga ini bisa bikin weekend di tengah2 ukk kamu bahagia ehe :"""D

for anyone, disarankan baca Laat Haar Gaan dulu biar paham kenapa Lovi bilang "menyembuhkan Ibu". ada timeskip yang panjang antara dua fic ini sebenarnya, aku juga berencana bikin fic perantaranya but ... nanti lah, hahaha

thanks for reading! o/


End file.
